So-called "CPC" type reflectors are known, particularly by Patent FR-A-2 648 543, which, from a source of radiation which is either plane or cylindrical, make it possible to distribute, uniformly, over a target surface, a radiation presenting a maximum energetic yield, and which, moreover, make it possible to limit to a given value, in the transverse direction, i.e. in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the light source, the angle formed by the rays on leaving the reflector and the vertical, so as to reduce the phenomena of dazzling.
In this type of reflector, transverse limitation of the radiation is effected suddenly without any progressiveness. This is why it is particularly difficult to associate reflectors of this type together for the purpose of obtaining a uniform light distribution since, (FIG. 1a), a too spaced apart arrangement of two adjacent reflectors leads to creating a defective illumination between these reflectors, whilst too close an arrangement of two adjacent reflectors (FIG. 2a) leads to creating a zone of overlapping of radiations presenting an intensity of radiation substantially equal to double that of the adjacent zone. This is why, unless each of the reflectors is disposed transversely with respect to one another, in a particularly precise manner, it is extremely difficult to obtain a uniform transverse distribution of the radiation.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a CPC type reflector mentioned above which at the same time presents an optimum energetic yield, makes it possible to control the transverse angular distribution of the radiation in order to minimize the risks of dazzling, and which provides, in association with other reflectors of the same type, a transverse distribution of the radiation of which the uniformity over a target surface is improved, without necessitating a particularly precise positioning of the reflectors.